Alyssa Hale
Alyssa Hale (御堂島 優 Midōshima Yū) is the protagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. She is a multi-personalitied girl. Background Born in 1982 as Lynn Maxwell (才堂 凛 Saidō Rin), Alyssa was one of twins to the Maxwells. Her father, George Maxwell, buried them alive because every few generations it is believed that the 'Cursed Twins' are born. At the same time, Allen Hale, Alyssa's would-be adopted father, wished to bring down George. He dug up the Maxwell grave with his friend, Philip Tate, and they both found Alyssa alive while also uncovering a statue. To Allen's horror, Alyssa had an alter ego, a male personality came to be known as 'Bates'. This personality was cold, cruel, and ruthless but kind to Alyssa. When she was very little, Allen bought her something know as (according to Alyssa) the 'Amulet', which helped Alyssa keep Bates dormant. Sometime during Alyssa's life, she was sent to a mental institute because Bates had murdered two boys who were teasing her. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' When Alyssa was seventeen, she was to spend a weekend with her father's best friend, Phillip Tate. However, when Alyssa arrived, she discovered something terribly wrong. She enters the Tate residence, in which the home was mysteriously empty and she discovers body parts and finds out they are actually Ashley's. Alyssa encounters Stephanie infected by the toxin made by Allen Hale being chased and attacked. She burns the statue given to her by Philip Tate causing Stephanie and her to pass out. She later awakens in the Memorial Hospital brought here by Alex Corey explaining what and how she got there. She encounters zombies who chase her as well. She meets Doug Bowman while exploring and Jessica Cook in a storage room. She then is attacked by Henry Kaplan who is shot by Shannon Lewis saying she won't let her die that easily. Heading to the exit with the key fails Corey arrives and shoots the door but a mob of zombies attack causing her to pass out Alex kills the mob and brings her to the research facility. She regains conscious and Alex explains everything, revealing that Philip is behind the events. Alyssa explores and uncovers her heritage, evading George Maxwell in the process. Alyssa releases Allen Phillip Tate and Maxwell confront each other Phillip is killed his corpse is found by Alyssa. Allen is injured. Before the climax of the game she witnesses Shannon's death and uncovers the truth told by Allen that she is the daughter of George Maxwell. Personality Alyssa is a very kind and strong-hearted young girl. However, since her father (Allen Hale) was never around, she grew up to be very quiet. Alyssa always wants to link things to the supernatural. She seems to be very apologetic as hitting Stephanie while being chased by her, she says, "Stephanie I'm sorry." She seems to be easily shocked; all of this changes when being possessed by Bates. She can be compared to a shrinking violet archetype. Quotes *''"Hello...? Uncle Philip? Aunt Kathryn? It's Alyssa."'' *''"What happened here?!"'' *''"It's only an arm?!"'' *''"Ooh, spooky!"'' *''"This isn't a game!"'' *''"Oh no... Ashley!"'' *''"Aunt Kathryn, run! Hurry, run!"'' *''"No... don't come out!"'' *''"My face... It's changed... I wonder if Bates has become the dominant one."'' *''"A letter...? From... Mr. Allen Hale, it's from my father!"'' *''"That statue?"'' *''"I must burn the statue!"'' *''"Stephanie... I'm sorry..."'' *''"Stephanie... How is she?"'' *''"Oh no!"'' *''"This place is scary!"'' *''"You're NOT my father!"'' *''"Everyone's dead, and it's all my fault... It would have been better if I had died."'' Trivia *Alyssa Hale shares the same first name as Alyssa Hamilton from Clock Tower 3. *Alyssa has two costumes activated by codes which is a new school costume and a monkey outfit. **To wear the school uniform, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Triangle + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. **To wear the monkey outfit, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Square + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. *Ironically, she was surprised to see Jennifer Simpson on Ashley's Clock Tower poster in her bedroom in Chapter 1. *If Alyssa hadn't turned on the light in certain rooms, she will hide immediately upon entering while being chased. *She is able to sense power. *If the player examines a mirror as Alyssa, she'll comments that she sees Bates' face. *Alyssa and Ashley seemingly has a close friendship before the events of the game. *She is the first protagonist to cry. *Her headband is depicted in red in picture renders and orange in-game. *Despite not wanting to hurt Stephanie, she has few hiding spots and more evasion points to knock her out. *Alyssa is the first protagonist to be attacked by relatives (specifically, Stephanie and George Maxwell, also optionally Michael Tate); Alyssa Hamilton and Fiona Belli being second and third. Gallery Alyssa Honey.jpg Alyssa art 3.gif Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa